


Violet - jatp

by frickfrackharry



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF, jatp - Fandom, luke patterson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackharry/pseuds/frickfrackharry





	Violet - jatp

“You got this, Jules.” Violet looked over to her younger sister in the passenger seat. Julie, who was hiding the majority of her face under a baseball cap, didn’t say anything in return. 

Today was the last day that Julie could sing to get into the music program at her school. Violet knew how hard this was for her sister, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to see her stand up in front of the class and sing her heart out.

Violet let out a sigh. 

“I love you, hermana.” Violet spoke as she opened the car door. 

“I love you, too.” Julie gave me a sad smile and headed into the school. 

Violet and Julie’s mom passed away a little over a year ago. Julie hasn’t been able to sing or play the piano since her mom passed. Violet didn’t blame her. It has been a hard year for their whole family. Violet let out a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding. Thinking about her mom was never easy. She tried to keep up the brave face for her siblings, but the truth is she was cracking the most. 

Violet was supposed to be heading to college this fall but thought it would be best if she stuck around and helped her Dad with her younger siblings. He was very thankful for the extra help. 

“Anybody here?” Violet questioned as she stepped into her home. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water out of the fridge. 

“Oh, good. You’re home.” Her father, Ray said joining Violet. “I’ve had photoshoots all morning, haven’t even gotten a chance to eat.” He grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter. “I got a call from my realtor friend, and she says if we are serious about selling the house, then she wants me to take some pictures for the website.” 

Violet could feel her heart start to pound. She didn’t like the idea of moving, but she knew it would be best to help her family. Violet can remember the day their family moved in. Such a happy day. She got to pick her room first since she was the oldest. She smiled at the thought. So many memories from before her family was broken. 

“Which means…” He continues, snapping Violet out of her thoughts, “we have to do a lot of cleaning and get rid of some stuff. And maybe you and Julie could tackle your mom’s studio?”

Violet looked at the counter in front of her, letting out a sigh. She hasn’t stepped foot in mom’s studio in months. An irrational part of her thought she would never have to again. 

“You two are the experts. Your brother and I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” Violet’s dad noticed the sad look on his daughter’s face, “It’s okay honey. If you aren’t ready…” 

Violet cut him off. “No. It’s alright. Maybe we will try tonight.” She spoke, and he clapped his hands in joy, standing from his seat.

“Oh, and tell Julie not to forget the loft. You know, all those old instruments that were there when we moved in? They’ll need a new home.” He said. 

“Mom would like that.” Violet spoke with a sad smile. 

“Thank you, mija.” He replied with a kiss to Violets forehead. “Oh, god. I’m going to be late.” He said frantically, feeling his pockets for his keys. 

Violet rolled her eyes. 

“Under the mail.” She said with a laugh. “Geeze Dad, you all wouldn’t last a minute without me here.” 

“You’re a lifesaver.” 

She chuckled, heading up to her room. 

***

The day went by quickly for Violet, and before she knew it her little sister was crashing into her room. 

Violet looked up from her computer with a smile. 

“Hey, how did it go?” The second the question left her lips she regretted it. Julie’s face said it all as she fell next to Violet on the bed. 

“I couldn’t do it. The second my fingers touched the keys, I froze.” Julie looked down at her hands, the sadness seeping out of her words. “And then of course Carrie had to be a total b—” Violet stopped her before the curse word came out of her mouth. 

“Who cares about Carrie, Julie. It’s okay that you can’t play right now. You will get there eventually. Healing takes time.” Violet wished she could take her own advice. Her mom and her would write together almost every day. Now Violet felt sick to her stomach anytime she would pick up her notebook. 

“I just wish it was easier.” Julie whispered, covering her face with one of Violet’s pillows. 

“It will be soon.” Violet said trying to convince herself. “Did dad mention anything to you before he left for Carlos’s game?” 

“Yeah…” She paused, sitting up. “I was scared he was going to bring up the music program, but I am not sure he’s heard yet. I am hoping he doesn’t ever hear, and we can just pretend it never happened.” 

“You know Aunt Victoria will find out.” Violet said with a smile. She looked at Julie who let out a groan. 

“Don’t remind me.” Julie stood up. “Do you want to go check the studio now?” Julie asked with hesitation. She knew Violet hasn’t been in the studio in months. Julie went in there ever so often, usually to tend to the plants. 

“Yeah, let’s go see what we can find.” Violet stood and followed Julie downstairs. 

Their mom’s studio is out in the garage. Before she passed away, the girls would spend almost every moment in the studio with their mom. Julie would be playing the piano besides her mom, the two of them singing. Violet would usually be sitting across from them writing whatever came to mind. It was a beautiful sight. 

“Are you okay?” Julie questioned noticing how visibly pale Violet got coming up on the garage. 

“Uh, yeah.” Violet wasn’t very convincing, but she put on a brave face for her sister. “It’s just been awhile. We got this though.” She smiled and grabbed her sister’s hand. Violet pulled the door open. She stood in the open doors, while Julie turned on the light. 

The two of them didn’t say anything as they looked around. Violet smiled as all the good memories came flooding back. Julie walked over to the grand piano, tugging the white sheet off of it. Violet could hear her breath out shakily. 

Walking around the piano, Julie found some song sheets that were lying on the piano bench. 

“Didn’t you and mom write these?” Julie asked as Violet joined her on the piano bench. Violet looked down at the papers with a sad smile. 

“We did.” Violet remembers the day vividly. Sitting next to her mom as she played the piano and Violet writing down all lyrics that came to mind. 

“Wake up, wake up if it’s all you do. Look out, look inside of you” Violet sang out. Violet wasn’t the singer of the family, but when both her sister and mom were as talented as they were, Violet couldn’t help herself to try. 

“Beautiful, mija. It’s perfect.” Violet’s mom praised, playing the piano along with my lyrics. 

“It’s not what you lost.” Violet’s mom continued as Violet wrote down the words. She suddenly stopped playing as Violet raked her brain for lyrics. 

Violet’s face got bright. “It’s what you’ll gain, raising your voice to the rain…” She said aloud and her mom cheered. 

“I’m so sorry, mom.” Violet spoke, looking up. Julie put her hand on her sisters’ shoulder, “that we haven’t been in here.” Julie stood up and walked toward the ladder of the loft. Violet looked at the song sheets once more with a sad smile and stood up following her sister. 

“What’s up there? Anything good?” Violet asked. 

“A guitar case, an old keyboard, some drumsticks…” Julie paused looking around more. Julie noticed an old CD lying on the floor. She grabbed it and made her way down. “I found this old CD.” Julie handed the album to her older sister. 

“Sunset Curve?” She questioned looking at the cover. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them.” She looked at the back of the album, her eyes gazing over the titles of the songs. 

“Maybe this is one of mom’s favorite bands. I’m going to listen to it.” Julie walked over to the stereo, placing the CD in. The thought of her mom sitting in the studio and listening to music threw Violet off. She suddenly didn’t want to be out here. She felt like if she didn’t leave the garage soon, she would break. 

“You enjoy the old rock music; I’m going to go in and start heating up dinner. Will you be okay in here alone?” Violet asked, masking her sadness. 

“Yeah, I am okay.” Julie nodded. With one last nod, Violet headed back inside. 

Grabbing some leftover spaghetti from the fridge, Violet started to prepare for dinner. Not even thirty seconds later, she heard a scream coming from the studio. 

Violet panicked and ran outside, only to crash into her father, brother and Julie. 

“Woah, Julie. Slow down.” Violet stopped her sister by grabbing her shoulders. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Her dad joked with a smile. 

“I have!” Julie exclaimed. 

“Cool!” Carlos, their little brother said in excitement. Violet rolled her eyes. 

“Not cool.” Julie turned and ran into the house. Before she entered the door, she yelled out, “RUN!” 

Ray looked at his eldest daughter with a questioning look, but she shook her head. Violet had no idea what all that was about. 

“I just started heating up dinner.” Violet told her dad as they walked into the house. “I’ll go check on Jules.” 

Violet walked upstairs to find her sister frantically texting on her phone. 

“Hey.” Violet said with a knock. Julie let out a scream and turned around quickly. 

“Violet.” Julie said, the fear evident in her voice. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Violet entered the room and sat next to Julie on the bed. 

“You think I am crazy.” Julie sighed. 

“I don’t. Sometimes I think I see mom too.” Violet told her truthfully. 

“This isn’t like that!” Julie grunted standing up. 

“I mean, it could be different for all of us. Carlos told me he once saw mom playing in the outfield of one of his games.” She laughed. 

“Vi, this isn’t like that. You are not listening to me. I saw something out there.” Julie gestured to her window. 

“I believe you, okay? I’m listening. Tell me what you saw?” Violet assured her sister. 

“Ugh, you sound like our old therapist.” Julie groaned. Violet let out a laugh thinking about how horrible it was to visit Dr. Turner three times a week. Their father thought it would be best, but both girls would agree that it was the worst. “Can we just drop it?” Julie asked, quietly. 

“Alright, alright,” Violet put her hands up in defense, “Dropped. Now can we go eat the leftover spaghetti. I fear Carlos will eat it all if we don’t hurry.”

“Yes. I am just going to go turn off the lights in the studio and then I’ll meet you at the table.” Julie told her sister. 

Violet headed downstairs to help her father set up dinner. After a couple of minutes, Julie had not returned inside. 

“Carlos, will you go tell Julie that dinner is done?” Ray asked his son. With a nod of his head, Carlos headed outside. 

“I’m glad you two went out into the studio today.” Ray said to Violet.

Violet nodded her head with a forced smile. She is happy she was able to conquer her fear, but there was still an overwhelming amount of sadness that the studio brought upon her. Truthfully, she was desperate to get out the second she stepped inside. 

Thankfully, Carlos and Julie came in before Violet could say anything. 

They set the table, leaving a spot open where their mother would sit. They have been doing that since she passed. Their aunt would tell them that it’s not healthy, which they all knew, but they couldn’t help it. It felt too wrong to clear that spot. 

Carlos said a prayer and they began digging in. 

“So, I see you girls went into the studio today.” Ray stated, starting conversation. Violet kept her head down, not wanting to bring up the studio again. 

“I found Julie out there talking to herself.” Carlos laughed. 

“I was rehearsing for a play.” Julie defended herself. Violet looked at Julie with a confused look, knowing that she was lying. But the two boys in the room didn’t catch on. 

“Hello, hello!” The group all looked up from their food in panic. 

“Busted!” Carlos exclaimed, as Julie grabbed the extra plate and hid it in her lap. 

“Quick, quick” I said, throwing the placemat out of the room. 

“We are in here!” Ray shouted back. 

“Oh, spaghetti? Again.” Their aunt, Victoria, walked into the kitchen holding a large container of food. “That’s too bad. I brought you my pasteles and arroz con pollo.” 

“Ooh, yum!” Violet said. As much of a pain Victoria could be, she made great food. The whole family appreciated all of her help. 

“Thanks, tia. It smells great.” Julie agreed, flashing Victoria a smile. 

“You can have it tomorrow.” She said setting it in the fridge. “I can’t let you have leftovers every night. My sister would kill me, may she rest in peace.” 

Violet grimaced at the comment. 

Aunt Victoria walked over to the table and looked down at the empty spot their mother would be occupying. “I see things here are going better?” She looked around the table. 

“Actually… Violet and Julie have been cleaning out mom’s studio.” He said proudly. “Hopefully, we can get the house up on the market and some offers soon.”  
“Well, I like the sound of that. Moving from here will only help you move on. You’ve got to rip that band-aid off and get the pain over with.” Victoria replied, ripping a metaphoric band-aid. 

Violet looked up to nod her head at her aunts comment but jumped out of her seat when she noticed three guys standing behind her father. 

“AH, what the hell?” Violet shouted as the three boys made eye contact with her. Their faces were shocked. 

“Violet, language!” Her father scolded, looking up at his daughter. 

‘I—behind…” She was a loss for words. Violet looked down at her father and then at Julie and back up to find the three boys she was previously looking at, were gone. Her heart picked up as she looked at Julie. Julie looked at her in surprise. 

“I think that was Violet ripping off the band-aid.” Julie gave her sister a pleading look, almost as if she was trying to explain with her eyes not to freak out. 

Violet let out a fake laugh and agreed. She looked around the table and her dad were still giving her a look for cursing in front of her siblings. Violet sat down shakily. She came to the conclusion she was going crazy and she didn’t just see three random boys walk into her house. 

“Shouldn’t you be at Pilates, Aunt Victoria?” Julie asked her aunt, trying to politely get her aunt to leave. “Thanks for bringing us food!” Julie gave her aunt a hug. Violet didn’t even look up as her aunt came around and kissed the top of her and Carlos’s head. She was busy trying to convince herself she was not insane, and she didn’t need to send herself to get help. 

“It’s nothing, mija. And now that you are no longer in the music program you can concentrate on classes that matter.” Her aunt spoke, causing everyone to silently look at Julie. That even had Violet look at her sister with sadness. 

Their father seemed shocked at the news. 

“You did get the e-mail from the school, right?” Victoria asked Ray. 

“Yeah,” Ray said, even though Violet knew he was lying. “We are still discussing it.” He said calmly, looking at Julie.

“Bueno. I’m off.” Aunt Victoria announced leaving the dining room. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Their father spoke once he heard the door shut. “You made me lie to your aunt.” Carlos quietly excused himself, but Violet remained seated. 

“Sorry. I was going to tell you after dinner.” Julie said sincerely. 

Her father went to speak, but it was interrupted by loud music coming from the studio. Violet looked up in a panic. 

“I may have forgotten to turn off the stereo in mom’s studio.” Julie announced, going to stand up. 

“Violet, please shut off the music while Julie and I finish up here.” Violet’s father told her before she had the chance to protest. He gave her a look as if he was saying now, don’t ask questions. Julie gave Violet a look that she couldn’t put a finger on. She had no idea that Julie was trying to tell her that there are three cute ghosts most likely playing music in the studio. 

Even though, stepping into the studio was the last thing Violet wanted to do after the weird dinner she just had, she listened to her father’s orders. 

She walked outside, hugging her cardigan closer to her. She kept telling herself she would be okay. There is nothing to be afraid of out here. 

Boy, was she wrong…

She stepped into the studio with a gasp. The same three boys she saw in her dining room were currently playing musical instruments very loudly. The boys have yet to realize Violet’s presence. She stood frozen in the doorway. 

The boy with flowy brown hair noticed her, and the smile fell from his face. He stopped playing causing the other two to look at him in confusion. They noticed what he was looking at and they also stopped playing. 

“You can see us?” The one playing the drums asked. Violet still stood frozen in fear. She was staring at ghosts. After a few seconds of her not saying anything, he said, “or maybe not.” 

She could see them, and she could also hear them, but her body remained frozen. 

“We come in peace!” The one holding a base spoke out, with a smile on his face. Violet shuddered at another one of them talking. 

“This isn’t real. I am losing my mind.” Violet said, unplugging the stereo, even though the music had stopped. She refused to turn around again, hoping the random boys would disappear again. 

“You can hear us play?” The boy with the guitar finally decided to speak. 

“Violet. You are not crazy. It was the stereo. There are no such things as ghosts.” Violet said aloud trying to convince herself yet again. 

“Oh, so your name is Violet. I’m Reggie, and back there on the drums is Alex and—” Violet turned around again to see the boys still there.

“I am Luke.” The one with guitar cut off Reggie. If this situation could have been different, she would have found him attractive. But Violet was too busy thinking she was losing her mind. “I am sorry if we scared you.” He spoke, stepping closer to Violet. Violet instantly took a step back to keep distance between them. “We are just as confused as you are. But you could really hear us?” He asked again. 

Violet finally decided to use her voice, “The whole neighborhood could hear you.” 

“Wait, you are telling me that you and Julie can see us but everyone else can hear us? I mean what kind of ghosts are we?” The drummer Alex, said. Wait, Julie could see these ghosts? She thought. 

“Who cares, man! People can hear us play!” Luke exclaimed. 

“We might be dead, but our music isn’t.” Reggie said, fist bumping Alex. 

Violet could hardly process what they were saying as she took a slow seat on the couch. 

“Vi!” Julie shouted as she ran into the studio. The boys stopped their celebrating and watched as Julie ran up to a clearly shaken Violet on the couch. “I can explain.” Julie said, even though she couldn’t explain. She was just as shocked as Violet was. 

“I need to call Dr. Turner, Jules. I think I am losing my mind.” Violet finally looked at her younger sister. 

“No, you aren’t losing your mind.” Julie said, “well maybe we are, but still. I refuse to talk to Dr. Turner again.” She said grabbing her older sisters’ hands. “You know how I found that CD?” She questioned and Violet nodded her head. “Well, I played it and they fell from the sky. I wish I could be making this up.” Julie said, glancing at the three boys. 

“She’s not making it up. It wasn’t a very peaceful landing.” Reggie admitted. 

“I googled the band Sunset Curve and it said they died in 1995 when they were 18. This used to be their studio.” Julie explained. Violet finally gained the courage to look up at the boys again. They all looked back at her with a small smile. 

Before Violet had the chance to say anything, Ray walked into the studio. 

“Dad!” Julie said happily, looking at Violet nervously. Violet gulped and stood from the couch. 

“Hey, just making sure you girls are okay.” 

“Oh, uh. Yep. Never better.” Violet spoke very unconvincingly. “Just had to unplug the CD player…” She mumbled the last part. Ray nodded his head at her words. He looked around and noticed the instruments the boys were standing by. Violet couldn’t believe he could not see them.

“Wait. Is this the junk from the loft?” Their dad questioned. 

“Junk?” Luke said offended. Ray continued to inspect the instruments, banging his hands on the drums and running his fingers along the cymbals. Alex let out a whine as Ray continued to mess with the instrument. 

“Some of this stuff is in pretty good shape! Maybe we can make a couple of bucks.” Ray said. 

“What? Yo, stop touching my drum.” Alex cried out. He looked up at Violet and Julie, “Tell him to stop touching my drums.” Julie shrugged as Violet stood there emotionless. She thought that she was still in shock. 

“I liked that song you had on.” Ray said, coming to stand between Reggie and Luke. 

“Sweet! We are Sunset Curve!” Luke said with a smile, even though he knew that Ray could not hear him. 

“Tell your friends.” Reggie winked. 

“It’s just an old CD we found.” Julie said emphasizing the word ‘old’ and looking over to Violet, who nods her head agreeing with her. 

“Well, still, it’s nice that you girls are listening to music again.” He spoke sincerely. “Out here you can play whatever and whenever you want.” As Ray said those words, his hands went through both Reggie and Luke’s bodies. 

“Oh my god.” Violet gasped, not believing her eyes. Ray looked at Violet in confusion at her sudden outburst. “Thanks dad.” Violet said to try and clear the weirdness. 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Reggie said smiling at the scene in front of him. Violet could tell that Reggie was the goofy one of the group. 

“Stay out of this.” Julie and Violet both spoke at the same time, causing Ray to look at them in shock. 

“Oh, I’m sorry girls, I didn’t mean—” 

“No, no, no. Not you… We were just uh—” Violet was a loss for words. 

Julie grabbed her father’s hand pulling him towards the door, “Can you just give Violet and I a few minutes?” 

“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Her father began before Julie could push him out the door. “We are going to figure out this music program thing.” Julie gave her father a smile. 

“Thank you, dad.” He patted her shoulder and left the garage. 

Reggie waved as he left. 

Julie turned around with an angry look on her face. 

“He likes our song!” Luke said excited. The three boys smiled.  
“Oh, yeah, he doesn’t count. He is a dad.” Alex said. 

“GHOSTS!?” Violet screamed out of nowhere. “You are ghosts. Holy shit. Ghosts are real.” 

“She isn’t taking this as good as you did…” Alex whispered over to Julie. 

“Why can’t you guys be normal ghosts? Hang out in old mansions. I hear Pasadena’s nice.” Julie said leaving the garage. Violet quickly followed after her, still not liking the idea of being in their mother’s studio, nonetheless with ghosts there as well. 

Before Violet could reach up to Julie, Luke appeared out of nowhere in front of her. 

“AH, stop that!” She shouted. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Luke said. 

“What do you want?” Violet questioned the ghost in front of her. With her heart rate finally calming down a little bit, she was able to actually get a good look at him. His brown hair fell messy on his forehead. His green eyes were captivating. 

“I know this is all completely insane, but do you know how rad this is?” People… actual people can hear us play.”

“Yeah, it’s just I’ve had a really, really bad day. I mean I am currently talking to a ghost.” She met his eyes. “I gotta go.” She whispered the last part sadly, moving passed him. 

“I am sorry you had a bad day. But three guys just found out they had a bad 25 years, and then they found out the one thing that they lived for in the first place, they can still do. That’s pretty rad.” Luke said, stepping closer to Violet. 

“You’re right… It’s just—” Violet started. 

“Your bad day. I know.” He whispered, interrupting her. Julie walked down and stood next to Violet. 

“Look, I am sorry we came into your lives.” Luke spoke to both Julie and Violet. “But what I just felt in there, actually made me feel alive again. We all felt alive again. So, you two can kick us out if you want, but we are not giving up on music. We can play again. That’s a gift no musician could ever turn down.” Violet could tell how much this meant to Luke. For a second, she forgot that he was even a ghost. He sighed when neither Julie nor Violet said anything. “You gotta know that. Clearly your guy’s mom is into music.” 

Violet looked down, as did Julie. She grabbed her little sister’s hand. 

“Was.” Violet whispered. “She passed away.” 

Guilt filled Luke’s eyes. “I am… so sorry.” 

“Yeah, we didn’t know.” Alex said, him and Reggie appearing behind Luke. Violet would have been startled, but she was busy thinking of her mom. 

“It’s alright.” Julie spoke up. “You guys haven’t seen her anywhere, have you?” Julie asked desperately. Violet could almost feel her eyes start to tear up, but she made herself pull it together. Not in front of Julie, she thought to herself. 

“Uhm, no, no.” Alex said glancing at Reggie, the both of them shaking their head. Julie’s shoulders sagged. “I mean, you two are kind of the first people we’ve seen. I’m sorry for your loss” He said honestly to the girls. 

Violet smiled looking at Julie. “Sorry we got mad.” Violet said. “You guys are kind of good.” She said, glancing at Luke. 

“Kinda?” He asked offended. “Y-y-you know that’s like 25 years of rust just getting dusted off.” 

“Yeah…” Reggie went on. “Do either of you play the piano?” He asked. 

Before Violet had the chance to answer, Julie did. 

“No. That was our mom’s stuff in there.” Violet was surprised by Julie’s lie, but she didn’t say anything. 

“No way. She’s an amazing songwriter.” Luke complemented and I looked down again. 

“Actually,” Julie started, “Vi would help write those songs.” Violet gave her sister the death glare. If looks could kill, Julie would be joining the boys as ghosts. 

“How would you even know?” Violet asked him. 

“There were music sheets on the piano. I quickly glanced at it.” Luke defended putting his hands up. 

“More like memorized it and started singing it himself. Great song.” Reggie winked and Luke shot him a glare. Violet looked down, a blush falling on her face. 

After a moment of silence, Violet spoke up. 

“I guess, if you need a place to stay, you can stay in there.” The boy’s smiles grew. 

“There’s a bathroom in the back, and a couch that turns into a bed, if you still use any of that stuff.” Julie finished. 

“Dibs on the shower!” Reggie shouted. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. “I just really like showers and sometimes the occasional bath.” 

Violet shook her head in wonder of this ghost boy. “This…this is just too weird.” Violet said looking at her sister who nodded in agreement. 

The two girls started walking towards the house and they could hear the boys celebrating. Before entering the house, Violet stole a glance back and found Luke starring at her. She immediately looked away, the blush returning to her face. 

*** 

Later that night, Violet found herself on google. If anybody were to see her recent search history, they’d send her straight to Doctor Turner. All of her recent searches were something along the lines of Are Ghosts real?

She couldn’t help herself from googling Sunset Curve. According to google, they weren’t the most popular band, but they were getting there. 

“I cannot imagine what life would have been like if I got ahold of one of these bad boys back in 1995.” She turned around with a gasp and almost screamed as she saw Luke standing behind her looking over her shoulder at her laptop in amazement. 

“What are you doing in here?” Violet questioned, shutting her laptop. 

“Hey, don’t stop on my account. I always loved meeting my fans.” Luke joked. 

Violet groaned.

“What do you want?” I asked again. 

“I wanted to tell you that song that I found on the piano is really good. You have a real gift.” He told her as their eyes met. 

Violet sighed. “Thank you.” She said sincerely. 

“Although Sunset Curve may already have the best songwriter from 1995. I think if we worked together, we could create something—” He began.

“I don’t write anymore, Luke” Violet spoke sadly. 

“What? You are crazy? Somebody as talented as you should never stop writing!” He said loudly. She looked at her hands feeling the same sadness from earlier creep in. I’m sorry, mom. She thought again. 

Luke noticed the shift in the room as Violet looked down. He looked around the room noticing a journal on a bookshelf. “But--but what is that?” Luke asks reaching for the journal. Luckily, Luke wasn’t able to grab objects yet, so his hand went right through the journal. Violet grabbed the journal before he could get his hands on it. 

“None of your business!” Violet yelled, going to hit him with the journal, but the journal went right through him. “Now get out of here!” 

Luke smirked, and poofed away with a wave. 

Violet fell onto the bed with a groan. She couldn’t get his stupid ghost smile off her mind. 

***

Violet woke up to the sound of singing. She hasn’t heard this voice in so long, she thought she was dreaming. 

Julie was currently belting out the lyrics that Violet and her mother wrote. She could feel the tears threaten to spill as she heard the words pour from her sister’s mouth. Her sister’s voice was truly a gift. She sounded so much like their mom. She knew how proud her mother would be right now. She only hoped she was watching down on Julie. 

“Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark.”


End file.
